1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display (“FPD”) device in recent. An LCD device typically includes two substrates including electrodes provided thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. Upon applying voltage to the electrodes, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are rearranged to adjust the amount of light transmitted therethrough.
In a process of manufacturing such an LCD device, a process of adhering the two substrates, respectively including the electrodes therein, to each other may have a substantial effect on image quality, and a color-filter on array (“COA”) structure has been suggested to improve defects caused by errors in such an adhering process.
In general, an LCD device having such a COA structure includes a first substrate, on which a gate line, a data line, a thin film transistor, a pixel electrode and a color filter are disposed, and a second substrate, which opposes the first substrate and on which a common electrode is disposed.
The first substrate receives electric signals supplied thereto from an external device, and drives the gate line, the data line, the thin film transistor, the pixel electrode and the color filter based on the electric signals, and the common electrode on the second substrate is electrically connected to the first substrate.
In such an LCD device, a pad for receiving a common voltage applied to the common electrode and a short pad for applying the received common voltage to the second substrate may be disposed on the first substrate. By electrically connecting a plurality of electrodes on the short pad to protrude therefrom and the common electrode of the second substrate, the common voltage is applied to the common electrode of the second substrate.